Vindication
by DoggoWoof
Summary: Fixing mistakes are easier said than done. Wolf finds out that once you're on the wrong path, it's hard to steer back to what you believe is right. Sometimes, all it takes is for someone who believes in you to give that initial push. Wolf x Fox


**Authors note:**

Here's another idea for a one-shot I just couldn't get out of my head, so here it is. I don't know why but I keep having an urge to write about a lot of their reasoning/thoughts from the games, hence the layout. I feel slightly bad for making these, as it eats up time I could be using to add to my _current_ story, but I think they also kind of help, if that makes sense?

Updates:

(1) So I decided to add more to the story to try justify my using of the pairing. Initially I couldn't think of how I actually _wanted_ it to happen, so I just took a lazy way out of "Long time later" to ignore it. Also tried to do minor changes to stuff I wrote here and there. I intend on cleaning up my other one-shot I wrote too, sometime, but for now I'm content with it.

(2) One last part added, sort of just because I wanted to make the story up to 10k words. Also, the website hadn't said it updated so those who read it pre-update may have missed it.

* * *

A cacophony of alarms blared throughout the confined space. Violent shaking made actions near impossible. Red lights glared, as if they were angry at him. As if this was all his fault.

Well, it _was_ his fault.

"Not again..." He sighed, before it all stopped abruptly.

* * *

Cold wind cut into his fur. There wasn't much he could see; in his immediate surroundings, all he could see was white. In the distance, a blaze stood out against the barren landscape. Ships were scattered around him, some too, were alight with flames. He could pick out numerous red and silver crafts. Wolfens... So they were shot down? Another ship distinctly different to the others caught his eye.

Blue and Silver. The signature colour of Star Fox. Not too far, he could see the pilot of said ship on his knees, facing over towards the burning wreckage of the base. Suddenly it all came back to him.

Fichina. His first battle with Star Fox and — judging how it went — most likely his last. The destroyed base was a message that he'd succeeded in his job at least. But did he succeed in doing the right thing?

In his mission briefing, he was told this was a military base. The destruction was vital to their success in this war. Yet, the more he thought about it, the more it became obvious that it was a lie. Star Fox were the only ones who came to protect this place; they couldn't even protect themselves. Did they just attack a civilian base? Just the idea that he killed civilians in a war where the moral behind him fighting was to _protect_ them made him feel sick. But what could he do now?

Laying prone on the ground, he could barely feel anything at all. The cold had slowly seeped into his skin weakening his senses. He placed a paw on the firm snow and gradually pushed himself up, finally managing to lift himself up into a standing position. This didn't last long, as his legs soon gave way and he collapsed backwards. He resigned himself to a sitting position, just observing the vulpine in the distance.

The vulpine had a muddled look on his face. The realisation that he wasn't perfect, that he couldn't protect everyone, had hit him too. If only he'd been faster, better, _stronger_. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Getting upset now wouldn't fix anything.

If only...

He turned to face the lupine, the muddled look replaced with something else Wolf couldn't quite place. Was it anger? Disappointment? It wouldn't have been the first time someone was disappointed in him. In fact, Wolf was disappointed in _himself._ The vulpine slowly made his way to the other, giving away nothing of his motive. The evidence that he may have been crying had vanished, leaving a cool, calculating green in it's wake. He looked down at the other, unholstered his blaster, and pointed it towards the Wolf's head. "Wolf."

"McCloud."

"Why... Why would you do this?" His extended hand trembled, shaking his gun. Wolf was unsure if it was due to the cold, or due to something else.

He couldn't think of anything to say. What _could_ he say? _"Because big boss man monkey decided it was a good idea to obliterate everything in his wake"_? No. Nothing he could say would excuse this. Perhaps he could just take the role of the villain, make the vulpine be so angry at him that he shot him right then and there. That could be his act of repentance — but that was a cowards way out.

"Well?"

"I'm..." His coarse voice trailed off, not knowing how to finish his statement. A violent cough erupted from the lupine, splattering red against the grand white canvas. _That_ wasn't a good sign. Wolf could feel a gentle heat on his face as the blaster in front of him whirred to life. Closing his eyes, he admitted defeat to the vulpine, ready for death.

"What, you thought that was it?" The vulpine smirked down at the other. The smirk disappeared a moment later, resulting in his previous facial expression. "As much as everyone else would want me to, I can't."

"Why not kill me? Are you stupid?"

"Perhaps... But I don't want to see you dead. No, what I want to see is for you to change." Fox quickly flipped his gun around and smacked Wolf in the face with the handle, knocking him down to the floor. "And _that's_ for the base."

That was getting off lightly for he just did. _'Change?'_ "That won't make things right, Fox. We killed them. _I_ killed them. Nothing can change that."

"Leave Andross. Help us in this war. Make up for your mistakes and fight for good." He faced down at the lupine with an expectant look in his eye, seemingly begging for it. _'If only it was that easy.'_

"Tell me. Were they civilian?" A gentle nod of his head showed him his suspicions were true. "Then I can't make up for that." Fox turned to face away from the lupine. He could hear the screech of a ship overhead, on it's way to retrieve him most likely. It was too late to get away from Andross now. He'd know where the lupine was, or what he was up to. He had to keep fighting.

"I hope, for your sake, that you change your mind." And with that, he was on his way back to his ship. He watched the figure slowly disappear, until he couldn't be seen any more.

Only white.

 _Wolf..._

"Wolf!" A loud shout caused the lupine to stir. Was that a dream? The last thing he remembered was the battle on Venom, and getting shot down...

 _Again_.

Why did he have to go back? _Why?!_ He never wanted for things to turn out this way. In that little time between encounters with Star Fox, he'd become something he never would have imagined, done things he never wanted. More attacks on the innocent, those who had no place in a vile war like this... He even had to kill those on his own side. He could still some of the faces of those he personally had to execute for showing disloyalty to Andross — and rightly so. The once charismatic leader who swore that the people of Venom didn't deserve the ill treatment given by everyone else, fighting against the repressive Cornerian powerhouse gone tyrannical, and by the time this happened it was far too late.

Many people were content with a quiet life away from everywhere else, and just because they voiced their concerns they were cut down. Public executions were common; instilling fear was the only way he kept a hold of them. He chose the wrong side to fight for.

He'd been forced to shoot a couple who publicly protested against Andross. Their, now orphaned, child refused to be taken by Andross for 'training'. That didn't end well either...

He was a _monster_.

A lone tear formed from the lupine's functional eye, giving little moisture to the much deprived land. Breathing was hard. He was taken out away from the atmospheric stabilisers which made Venom inhabitable for mammals in the first place. Leon was probably okay, the other two not so much. Not that he cared for them, the stuck up bratty nephew and fat greedy swine could all go to hell for all he cared. He opened his eye, only to be greeted with the ground.

His face hurt; pointed rocks stabbing into his face. He could only imagine what he looked like, what injuries he'd attained. More scars to add to the roster, as if his eye wasn't enough. The individual who shouted him, however, could see clearly. Fragments of glass from his Wolfen protruded from the lupines face, blood trickling down ending in a shallow pool on the dry floor. A few bruises could be seen under his sweat matted fur. His shallow breathing also caused alarm, as he lowered himself to the floor and turned the lupine on his back.

The light of solar blinded Wolf, causing him to close his eye. Sudden motion caused pain all over his body becoming almost unbearable. He felt a hand at his eye, wiping away dust and other particulates that had gotten stuck between the fibres of hair. The hand then proceeded to take out the glass shards gently, causing a brief sting from the area whenever he did so. The wiping motion returned over the wound, and he could feel something placed over it. He was being patched up.

But by who?

After the third shard was dislodged from his face, he gently opened his eye, coming face to face with the dreaded vulpine which got him in this state to begin with. He didn't know what to think, he couldn't think. Lack of oxygen was causing his head to go dizzy, among the many thoughts which crammed themselves inside.

 _'Why..?'_

"Because," The lupine didn't realise he said his thoughts aloud for the other to hear. "I did this." What a strange answer. Fox's hand rested gently against his cheek, unmoving. "And... I wasn't lying."

"I don't-" The atmosphere refused to give him the air to breathe, never mind talk. His lungs were having enough trouble obtaining enough to survive, so talking wasn't a good idea.

"Understand? What I told you on Fichina," _'And I let you down on that.'_ "I know there's still some good in you, Wolf. Even if you don't believe it yourself. You're a good pilot, I don't want to see that potential go to waste."

Wolf couldn't help but feel as if he was being judged by the vulpine. It didn't make him feel too good about himself, either. Fox removed his hand from his face, and proceeded to stand up. He moved past him towards the Wolfen and looked inside, carefully avoiding the shards of glass which covered most of the interior. He came out later with a small metallic box, which Wolf recognized to be his distress beacon. Fox pressed the button and placed the box on the floor by his side.

"Andross is gone. He can't control you any more. I can't take you with me, so this is all I can do for you. The remnants of his fleeing army will probably come for you and your team. If not..." He trailed off, thinking of what to say to that. "I'm sorry. Next time, I do hope I see the difference I wanted."

"F-Fox... Why d-didn't you just... shoot me?" He had to force this question out of him as his body struggled against it. He needed to know what he was thinking letting him live. He wouldn't let him live if he was in the others position.

"Because..." He looked towards Wolf's face, casting a gentle smile at him. "I want to see you getting your redemption." Turning abruptly away from the lupine, dust kicking up from the coarse dirt, he made his way to his ship. "And then maybe, we could..." His voice hitched, due to the air Wolf surmised. "Be friends, some day..."

The vulpine was a mystery to Wolf. He just couldn't understand what he was thinking. _Redemption?_ Just the thought of it seemed impossible. What did Fox see in him? It was as if he was the only one who actually cared about the lupine, and didn't just use him as a pawn, or for his skills. But he did know one thing. He wasn't going to waste this chance.

He wasn't going to let Fox down.

Years later, the Wolf O'Donnell of the Lylat wars was but a shadow of who he managed to become. Now known more commonly as _Lord_ O'Donnell, he was making a change in the world. One for the better.

If only those conceited Cornerians could see it that way.

His title, unfortunately, only further severed any connection Corneria would want with the poster boy of Venom. Being the overlord of a crime syndicate wasn't something they wanted to associate themselves with. The Sargasso Space Zone was notoriously known for being the home to many gangs of thugs and criminals, and even those who were 'Andross Sympathisers'.

Yet they refused to see the truth. In fact, Sargasso was like a home to Wolf. He'd transformed the base into something he could be proud of. All those who lost a place to live fighting in the war had somewhere to go. Those who, like him, repented; for the murder of civilians, for supporting a madman, were welcome. Those who were exiled from Corneria for 'being criminals', even though many of times they were unfairly trialled, could live in peace here. Once Corneria throws you out, no other planet will take you. They were scared of going against the evident greater power in the system. If it weren't for Wolf, many more would have died.

And while it might seem as if this would result in a catastrophe, a station full of thugs, thieves, and terrorists, it worked. Wolf had a low tolerance for any disobedience, especially on _his_ turf. Most either held great respect for all he had done and never got into trouble, or were too scared of the ruthless lupine that they wouldn't _dare_ go against him.

That, and once you're thrown out from Sargasso, you're as good as dead.

As soon as Wolf was no longer under the employment of Andross, he removed Pigma and Andrew from his team. He'd hated working with them, with people who don't care what happens as long as they get what they want.

Speaking of which, he'd heard mumblings of Andrew from various different people. He'd never bothered to ask, as he didn't really care for what he was doing, but as far as he knew there was movement in Fortuna. Those who remained loyal to Andross, and subsequently his nephew, were grouping. It didn't sound good, but as long as he wasn't affected he was fine.

Instead, he was more focused on another matter; a meeting with a potential replacement for the two. Panther Caroso. He'd shown potential for the team, skilful pilot and loyal to boot. Plus, he seemed adept in avoiding the Cornerians, so he didn't have to take too much care watching his back. All in all, he was one of the more promising candidates for a long time. Of course, Leon would be with him too, as he'd never choose someone who went against his wishes. As much as his tendencies were slightly on the... _Psychotic_ side... Wolf couldn't imagine a more loyal friend.

Wolf opened the door to the meeting room, to see them already seated. He took his place next to Leon, with Panther at the opposite side of them. "Lets get started then, shall we?" Wolf started.

"Lets." Panthers purred.

Vibrant yellow eyes stood in contrast to his dark fur. They were sharp, steady. A clear sign of a good pilot. He sat up confidently in his seat, posture not faltering in the presence of the other two. Smooth voice, showing no signs of nervousness, of fear. So far, so good.

"So, you want a part in Star Wolf. Tell us, why do you think you're qualified to take the place?"

"Well, from the way I see it, you're the ones in need another member. A skilled pilot is hard to come by these days." Cocky. Not necessarily a bad thing. Leon, on the other hand, didn't take it that way.

"Arrogant one, aren't you?" He quipped, earning a small chuckle from Panther.

"Arrogance is to say I don't have the credentials to back it up. I would liken it more to pride." Leon scoffed at this, but Wolf saw some meaning behind his words. "And also, I have many connections, so to speak. Should I be under your employment, I could help you."

"Give me something you know. Something concrete, and maybe I'll believe you." Wolf added. Sure, he might know a few people, but so did he. However, information was hard to come by in their place.

"Oikonny. He's been amassing forces on Fortuna."

Wolf let out a small growl at the _less_ than helpful information. "And? Who _doesn't_ know this."

"What most don't know is he's planning a second Lylat war. He's bitter about the loss, trying to live up to the _great name of Andross_. It's at the state where Corneria are deploying Star Fox."

 _'Star Fox, huh? Knowing Corneria, they've managed to brainwash him too...'_ "That's some juicy stuff you have there... Mind telling us where you heard it?" If they knew that, they must be good at what they do. Not everyone is able to get information from Corneria, never mind about their military plans.

"I'm afraid not. They wish to stay anonymous, and I have no right to against that. Personal conduct." Fair point. Secrecy was important in the merc world, and Wolf knew when to stop prying.

"If what you're saying is true, this could spell some trouble for us." Leon added, that same blank expression on his face.

"How so?" Panther didn't know much of their 'relationship' with Star Fox, apparently.

"Of course Corneria is going to link Andross to their own little scapegoat over here." He pointed towards the lupine. "So of course they're going to come for us, too."

"And if Star Fox is on the case..." Wolf trailed off in thought. He didn't want to fight Fox again. He let him live, gave him a _reason_ to live. His life was saved that day, even if no one else would believe it, and not just in a literal sense. Not only that, but he was sure there would be no way they could beat them. Unless...

"Can we have a moment?" Wolf asked Panther, pointing towards the door. Panther obliged, leaving the other two to talk.

"So, what do you think."

"I don't like him." Leon stated bluntly. "Too cocky."

"That might be the case, but we can wait until we see him in action to see if he's not all bark. I think we should take him."

"It's Star Fox, isn't it?" Bang on. If worst came to worst, he would have to protect himself, protect _everyone_. He should take all the help he can get.

"Kind of. He also has people we could do with. We never know when Corneria is going to come knocking."

"While that's right, it seems we already have the information we need from him."

"For now. Who knows what they plan on doing in the future?"

The two sat in silence for a while, as Leon pondered his options. It was either take someone who he didn't like, or have to deal with being a team of two for the unforeseeable future.

"You know I don't like him, but ultimately it's your choice." Leon started. Of course he would say that. Leaving the decision up to Wolf, while being able to keep that. This made Wolf's choice harder too, as he didn't want to go against Leon. "But, he is our best option at the moment. So..."

Wolf grinned. "Panther!" He shouted out, the door opening shortly after. "You're in. Don't disappoint me."

"My thanks. While I'm here, I have another thing I want to tell you."

"Shoot."

"There have apparently been some sightings of some suspicious creatures hiding in the asteroid belt. Few have gone to investigate, but haven't returned yet. My guess is they're not going to." Great, _more_ problems to deal with.

"No contact?" Panther shook his head. Dead. Anyone who lived in Sargasso either didn't leave or weren't stupid enough to get hit by an asteroid, which meant that couldn't be the cause. These things were dangerous. If they can survive in space on their own, then that makes things even worse. "We need to go take a look for ourselves then, don't we?"

* * *

That was unexpected... The team were currently on their way back to base after an extreme detour. Whatever the creature was had attacked them out of nowhere, but they easily managed to overpower it. The creature tried to flee, but they didn't intend on letting it. Chasing it while avoiding asteroids made it much more of an annoying task for them, and it got further than they would have liked. But at least it was gone.

Panthers initial reaction to the creature was odd. It was like he actually knew what they were facing, leading Wolf to question him. "Panther, what _was_ that thing?"

"I don't know but..." Panther trailed off, thinking. _'It couldn't be them, could it?'_ The last attack was a decade or two... It was strange for them to be here. "If it's what I think it might be, we're either in big trouble or we just stopped it from getting out of hand."

"So you know something. Spill." Leon chimed in, clearly not liking him hiding something.

"Years back, some creature like that had attacked. Managed to destroy a full Cornerian fleet. Aparoids, if I'm remembering their name correctly."

"Surely not. That thing seemed nowhere near strong enough. Just us three took it out." Leon shut the idea down immediately, but Panther didn't seem convinced. No matter what it was, he didn't like it.

Suddenly, an ape popped up on Wolf's feed. "Lord O'Donnell! We need help!" He frantically shouted. "We're under attack!"

Had the creature they fought just been a bait? Waiting to lure us out of the base and strike with more? No, that's preposterous... They wouldn't understand the hierarchy of the base, would they? "We're on our way. Stall as long as you can."

"We won't be able to last long, sir. Star Fox ar-"

"What?! Star Fox?!" He interrupted the monkey, growling. It was too soon, he still didn't know how capable Panther was. Also, he had no clue about _their_ team too. He knew Fox was good, that bird too. The others less so. But if they'd got _another_ pilot, that could spell even more trouble.

"Fox you best have some explaining to do..." He said, inaudible to the others.

* * *

"You **IDIOTS** " Wolf bellowed at his subordinates. The crowds of people lowered their head down in shame, those not involved watched the spectacle. When Wolf came back to the base, he soon found out that _they_ were the ones who initiated the battle, and not Star Fox. "What were you thinking?!"

"But Si-"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" The reptile in question visibly cringed, shrinking himself down; seemingly as a method of hiding. "Do you all _want_ Corneria to attack us? Do you _want_ to be thrown out of here too? Because if anything like this happens _ever_ again there's no chance I'm letting you stay and risk others too!"

Absolute silence in the hordes of individuals being scolded. Wolf was fuming, fists clenched so hard his claws had punctured the skin on his palms, drawing blood. They had never seen him _this_ mad, at almost _everybody_ too. _'Just like that it's all ruined!'_ He thought bitterly. Now there's no way he could try make it up to the vulpine. "Get out of my sight, now! All of you!" He commanded, as the masses scurried away as fast as they could.

He placed a palm to his forehead to try calm himself, but it had little to no effect. Damages to the station he couldn't afford to repair. Deaths of many he swore to protect.

And Fox thought he was some maniacal monarch over a gang of thieves.

Whipping his head to face towards Panther, he commanded "Track Star Fox."

"But Wo-" Leon began, only to be interrupted by a death glare.

"Will do." Panther obliged. At least _he_ wasn't disobedient.

"Report to me if anything important comes up." And with that, Wolf stormed off with Leon hot on his heels. He wondered what had gotten into his 'esteemed' leader.

* * *

It had been a while since he'd been here. Soaring through Corneria air space. It felt nostalgic to the lupine, yet fresh. Panther had informed him Star Fox had made their way back there after their mission. That in itself wasn't very abnormal, but the creatures which dotted the sky scrapers in a deep purple were. From the sounds of it, Corneria was in peril, and could use all the help they could get. They would be there if Star Fox got in over their heads, much to the discomfort of Leon. He felt no need in helping a planet which villainized him for doing his job.

And from the looks of it, getting over their heads was exactly what they were doing. Fox's ship had suddenly gone off radar, and when he looked over he saw the vulpine surrounded by Aparoids. Thinking on a whim, he shot them down to try help, but it was a stupid plan at best. Fox had to avoid the bolts fired, which eventually lead to him free falling to his death.

 _'Great job, idiot!'_ Swooping down, he succeeded in catching him on his upper left wing, a bewildered look on his face. It made him feel much calmer knowing Fox was safe, but he had no way of getting him down safely. A few terse words later, and Fox had settled himself on the wing acting as a surrogate gun.

Once they had dealt with the Aparoids, with Peppy going down to save the general, a brief moment of peace had formed. Fox sat on Wolf's wing, tail wagging back and forth idly in a slow manner. Wolf couldn't think for the life of him what to say. Does he tell him he's sorry for before? Thankful, for saving his life? He was unsure if Fox had seen how he'd changed over the years... Changed thanks to him. He refrained from saying this aloud, for reasons unknown.

"I owe you my life on that one, Wolf. Thanks." Fox looked towards the lupine, trying to gauge his reaction. ' _I guess we're even then.'_ Not that he would _actually_ say that. He should be the one giving thanks.

Instead, he settled on playing it off cool, giving Fox a slight bit of advice before heading off. He couldn't help but notice the look of happiness that was evident on his face. What he didn't see, was how quickly it changed. Fox continued to look to where the ship had just left him, his ears drooping in disappointment. Not disappointment in the lupine, but how things played out.

It had been years since he'd last seen him, not including their battle not too long ago, and _that_ was what came from it? Nothing... He placed his hand against his chest gently, thinking in retrospective.

He'd known what the lupine had done with Sargasso, how he'd saved many more than he'd killed. Fox had even gone to Sargasso, often in disguise, to see how it developed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't initially think it was going to be bad. Pepper told him he was running a criminal base, and told him to investigate; of _course_ he would imagine the worst. But Wolf pleasantly surprised him, and made him believe he made the right choice. He'd wanted to talk with him at that time, get to know him... But nobody would have liked it.

He still wanted to talk with him now, and he had a strange feel of longing as he stared out into the distance. Perhaps... After this whole mess is over, he could try? It was worth the chance. Settling on that, he made his way to Falco's arwing to be picked up.

Despite leaving, Wolf hadn't strayed too far from Corneria. Remaining in orbit, he made a resolution to himself, that he would help Star Fox in any way he could. Saving the vulpine was one of the only things he'd done to show how he'd changed, and was _the_ only thing he'd done something nice for Fox. It felt good, and he wanted to continue doing so.

* * *

Living only on the vitals of his ship, he'd succeeded. The rest of his team were also in a similar state, left adrift in the cold expanse of space. He thought they were done for, until the Aparoids suddenly stopped attacking. The once giant expanse of violet and green had begun to deteriorate, seemingly disappearing into nothing.

Wolf let out a content sigh. This was one of the few things where he actually succeeded, and it felt good. Except now, how were they supposed to get back?

Suddenly, Fox's face appeared on his monitor, distorted and crackling due to the state of disrepair the Wolfen was in. He looked happy. Glad that he was alive, or that they had won? He would never know.

"W—f! I'm — you're okay!" By the way this was going, the communication channel wouldn't last for long.

"Hey, pup. Nice job, you did it!" That's right... _He_ did it. Not Wolf. No, he'd never be able to do something like that, which is why he diverted attention away. In fact, he was only there in the first place on the vulpine's merit.

Without Fox he was worthless.

"You —" Silence enveloped his ship again. He awaited, prayed for another message from the other. Just when it started looking dire for Wolf, Fox appeared above him, ship upside down. He was saying something, but he had no idea what.

Soon after, his ship jolted forward, startling him. It took a moment for him to realise he was being towed by him, bringing him towards one of the many Cornerian carriers.

A brief stab of fear hit the lupine. Being brought to the Cornerians? Was he being apprehended? Signs pointed to yes, but he had no way of escaping. After all he did, he probably deserved this too. At least he did _one_ good thing. Perhaps... He could take that from them. End it right now. It would save himself a life in imprisonment.

Deliberating on this for a while, he decided it wasn't worth it. The two arrived at their destination shortly after. Wolf was hesitant on leaving his ship immediately, but when the other refused to make any move to abandon him he jumped out.

Stood face to face with Fox.

Like a deer stuck in headlights, he didn't know what to do. Standing there, waiting, was the only thing his body would allow him to do. His mind started playing it's guessing game again, wondering how things would turn out.

What he didn't expect, however, was to be embraced by said vulpine.

Perplexed, Wolf just stood there, accepting the hug but not knowing what to do. Fox pulled away slightly, looking into Wolf's eyes. "Thank you..."

"For?"

"Everything." A smile formed on the lupines face. He'd been appreciated by someone. By Fox, the one who saved him. Who _gave_ him this life to be happy in. His own little God, the only one to forgive him when not even he could... But he couldn't help hear an almost silent voice in the back of his head saying that he doesn't deserve this. No, he didn't... The voice and sentiment behind it began to amplify, removing that brief moment of happiness he had.

Until it was severed from his mind when the vulpine lowered his hand to grasp the others. "Come on, lets go."

 _'Go?'_ "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm a criminal, remember? There's no way they'll just accept me on here. I wouldn't be surprised if I got shot on the spot to be honest."

"Don't say that! You'd be surprised how many people were thankful you were here..." Fox said, trying to instil courage to the lupine. "Besides, if anyone starts anything, I'll protect you, okay?" He momentarily gripped harder, to reaffirm this.

"Fine. I'll trust you."

* * *

Walking on Corneria had a strange feel to it, and Wolf didn't know why. Perhaps it was due to being so nervous. Just being somewhere when you can guarantee the majority of those around you would rather see you dead just didn't sit right with him. Regardless, he was here now; potentially to stay. Fox had done his 'job' quite well, periodically pushing way inquisitive soldiers asking _"What's with the change of heart?"_ , or the cynics who would never believe it.

The first encounter was quite amusing, yet also confusing to the lupine. One of the fighters instantly tried to stand up to Wolf, leading to a fierce defence from Fox on his behalf. Luckily, nothing like that _really_ happened again.

Now, the two were exiting the space port, greeted with a brilliant light. The cloudless blue sky reflecting against the skyscrapers was a sight he'd almost forgotten. Everyone in the city had been informed of Star Fox's success, and how they were now safe, so many people dotted the streets trying to gauge the damage done. This gave Wolf a slightly easier time, as not many people would be focused on him, but he still tried to conceal himself.

"Say, Wolf... What will you do now?" A question which was already stuck on Wolfs mind, as he tried to figure out his best plan of action. Either return to Sargasso, continue what he'd been doing for most of his life prior; or decide to stay on Corneria. But, that's _if_ he'll be accepted...

"I don't know Fox. This is all pretty sudden to me. Also, don't forget that I might still be a criminal..." He let out a dejected sigh. A sudden crossroad had appeared in the lupines life and he had no idea which path he wanted to take.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll forgive you." He offered cheerfully, yet it didn't seem to convince Wolf much.

"I mean... I did fi-"

"Hey Wolf! Let me show you something!" He grasped the others hand and pulled him along with him. Wolf was having trouble keeping up with the energetic vulpine, having to jog to avoid falling over.

"Fox slow down! Are you _trying_ to pull my arm off?!" Wolf barked out in an attempt to be free, yet it only seemed to encourage the vulpine more.

"Maybe?" Giggling cheerfully, he started moving faster, much to the others discomfort. Fox eventually stopped in front of a rather large building, shorter than most others but with a larger width to compensate for it. Another second and Wolf felt he might've collapsed. "We're here!"

…

No response. Looking over to the lupine, he could see why. Wolf had begun to hyperventilate, hunched over trying — and failing — to catch his breath. He wrapped an arm around Wolf and began to pat his back gently. "Come on, big guy! I can't wait that long."

After an extended period of time, he finally managed to catch enough air to speak. "I swear... To God Fox... You might've... Saved me but... You're gonna... Be the death of me" He chocked out between breaths.

"Aww, don't say that Wolf. Don't you want to see what I have planned?" Finally looking up, Wolf was greeted with the hospital. Why he was here, he had no clue.

"And? What's so... Special you had to make me nearly... Pass out just to see?"

"No spoilers!" Fox stuck his tongue playfully. Wolf just couldn't understand what the confusing vulpine was up to no matter the scenario.

The two soon found themselves situated at the door of God knows who. Slowly entering, it was soon revealed that the room housed General Pepper, who was rather surprised to see the two together. "Hey, General. How's the treatment been going?"

"Pretty good, I suppose. I'll finally be able to get out of this place by tomorrow."

"That's nice to hear! Guess you're not retiring yet, huh?"

"Nope, not yet. Not my time." Pepper stayed quiet for a moment, until deciding to speak up again. "So, Fox. Why is..." He had no way of wording it without sounding rude, yet the message was already clear.

"Oh, just a second." He whirled around on his feet to face the lupine, grinning mischievously. "Okay Wolf, go wait outside for a second." Fox said, Gently pushing the lupine towards the door.

"Wait, what?! You just-"

"Nuh-uh-uh! I'll be a second, promise!"

"Well then why did you bring me here if you didn't even want me?!" A waste of time wasn't what the lupine was expecting.

"Oh, no I do want you... Just, outside for now, 'kay?" Receiving a low growl in response, Fox decided to try do something to persuade him. "Woolffff" He let out a long whine, giving the other a pouty look.

As much as he wanted to not defy those puppy-dog eyes, leaving the room seemed like a worse alternative. It took all his will to stand there unmoving, and when he felt a hand gently touch the back of his own his resolve shattered. Sighing in defeat, he made his way out of the door.

 _'This better be good Fox.'_

He couldn't help but feel played. Being dragged around town on the vulpine's merit, being stuck stood outside in a hospital corridor, anxiously looking left and right and hoping no one would recognise him. So far, so good...

The talking had quietened down, and just as Wolf was about to leave, the door swung open and jumped at him, hugging him. This whole hugging and hand-holding the vulpine was doing had started to become a common occurrence for him, and he had no idea how to feel about it.

The prevalent giddiness was weird too...

"What _now?_ "

"I convinced him!" Far too many options could have spawned from this statement, and it seemed that he was _trying_ to keep everything cryptic.

"Wait, what? What did you _convince_ him for?

"He said he'd help clear your bounty!"

* * *

"Come on Wuffy! Pleeeeeaaaaaseee?" Fox drawled out, which only seemed to annoy the lupine even more. With the addition of the pet name, it didn't help his situation.

"I don't want to go out, Fox. It's only been a few days since they absolved my crimes, people might not know!"

"It's a celebratory ball for the end of the invasion, _no one_ is going to even think of doing anything!" He looked to the side for a second, admiring himself in the mirror. "Besides, you have _me_ with you. No one's going to want to mess with _this!"_ He flexed to emphasize his point, but this only made the lupine chuckle. Slowly, he was getting his way...

"But I don't even have a suit or anything, aren't these things supposed to be formal?"

"You can borrow one of mine, if you want." Another wrench in the works.

"It won't fit me, you're smaller than me."

"You won't know until you try, now hop to it Wuffy!" He exclaimed, pulling the other along with him to his wardrobe. Try as he might, Wolf just couldn't say no to the other. It was a strange feeling, but nothing bad had come from it _yet_.

Pulling out a stark black tuxedo for the other, he left him in the bedroom to get changed. Emerging moments later, and the suit looked to fit just fine.

"It's too tight." At least it didn't _look_ too tight.

"Oh, man up! You'll be fine." Giving Wolf a pat on the back, he proceeded to move past him and searched through his drawers, revealing a selection of ties. "Okay, what colour?"

"The suit's bad enough, but there's _no_ way I'm wearing a tie."

"But Wuuuuuufffyyyy." Giving him the same look prior, the 'begging' face.

"Fox, pleasedon't make me wear that."

"Bu-"

" _Please!_ I'll just look stupid in it anyway. Can't you just deal with me going in this stuffy suit and not make me suffer any more?" He huffed angrily, sitting down on the bed. Well, that was _a start_ to being able to defy the vulpine.

Fox had no idea how to respond to this. Maybe he'd taken this a bit too far, he didn't want to upset the lupine. Approaching him slowly, he put his arm around the other in a sideways hug. "Sorry, if you really don't want to come with me you don't have to. I didn't realise how you felt about it. I don't want you to come to see you suffer, I want to have fun with you. But..."

The apology made the lupine feel ten times worse. "It's... No Fox, I'll-"

"You don't have to lie to me. Just tell me the truth." Fox showed a caring smile to the other.

"It's fine. Maybe it could be fun..." It could be fun, right? "But I'm not wearing the tie."

"I'll take it! Thanks, Wuffy!" He exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

"And can you stop calling me that?!"

"Haha, never!"

* * *

The two made their way from Fox's house to the party. They opted for not taking a limo, instead having Fox drive. Wolf had temporarily decided to live with Fox until he could find a place for himself. Another thing the vulpine had managed to rope Wolf into doing.

Fox stood outside waiting for him to get out of the car. "Okay, I'm starting to feel like this was a bad idea..."

"It's too late now. I promise everything will be fine. And would I lie to you?" Fox winked at the other, grabbing his arm.

"Hmph."

"Lets go!" Wolf in tow, he made his way to the entrance. Being pulled around everywhere wasn't the most fun thing, and this made Wolf start to get fed up already. Fox's grip slowly started to fall down until it was grasping the others hand... _Again._

Manoeuvring their way between people and tables, Fox finally found someone he knew. Falco, Krystal and Katt were stood talking amongst themselves, seemingly oblivious to the other two. Krystal was the first to notice the two, and found their 'interaction' a bit strange. "Hey, Fox!"

"Hey. How are you all fine with standing here? It's so crowded." Wolf managed to squeeze himself past and settle himself next to Fox. He'd gotten so used to being dragged around that he didn't notice the paw around his own, but the others did. Katt and Falco had a confused look on their face, while Krystal settled on a smile.

Krystal thought she should bring it up, and thus asked "So Fox, what's this about?"

"What's what about? The party?"

Falco nodded his head towards the gap between the two, making them realise how stupid they'd actually been. Wolf quickly reclined his hand back, annoyed he didn't notice it sooner. "You and Wolf a... Ya'kno'... A thing?" Falco asked.

"Oh n-"

"Yeah he's my boyfriend!" Interrupting Wolf with a big grin.

"We're ju-"

"Really? I never would have guessed _that_ would happen. Didn't you both used to hate each other?" Falco didn't seem to have a problem with it, and neither did the others...

"Nah, I didn't really h-"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Wolf shouted, alerting some of the other groups in the process. "We're... Just friends, okay?!" He stated a little quieter, trying not to cause a commotion at the party.

"Oh, don't listen to him, he's j-" Fox hadn't made it halfway past what he initially planned on saying when Wolf stormed off on his own. Managing to find a quiet, isolated bench outside he sat down and stared at the floor. _'I didn't come here to be made_ fun _of. Was that his plan this entire time? Is he just toying with me because... Because...'_

The thought hurt the lupine. The one person who'd bother to talk to him, to be with him after everything, was only doing it because he wanted to toy with him? As of recent, he'd actually grown quite fond of the vulpine's company, despite being a pain at times.

 _'Am I the one who screwed it up?'_

"Wolf..."

A low growl elicited from Wolf, clearly not happy with how things turned out. "Wolf..."

"Not in the mood." Fox proceeded to sit next to him, so he faced in the opposite direction.

 _'I guess I took things too far.'_ Silence formed between the two, Fox trying to find the best way to deal with it.

"Was that your plan the entire time?"

"Plan?"

"To make fun of me, acting like this..."

"Make fun of you? I haven't bee-"

"Then _why_ does it feel like everything you've been doing is to mess with me. I don't know what to think, one moment you're being nice to me and the next you're mocking me and making me do things I don't want to do."

"Wolf I swear I n-"

"Then what _are_ you doing? You know I didn't really want to come in the first place, but you promised it would be fine. That this would be _fun_. Is ridiculing me really that fun?" He could hardly keep his composure. Wolf's initial plan was to sit outside, have some time to vent and come back later, when — he hoped — Fox would have cleared it up, but _of course_ it wouldn't go according to plan. _Of course_ Fox had to follow him.

"That's not wh-"

"I don't kno-"

"Wolf! Look at me." No response.

"I know the floor isn't that interesting. Now just look at me for a second."

Wolf reluctantly obliged, looking straight at the other. "I wasn't making fun of you, I would never do such a thing."

"Then wh-"

"If it came out that way, then I'm sorry. It was a joke, but somewhere..." The vulpine trailed off, trying to think of how to finish his sentence. "I guess I didn't dislike the idea of others thinking we're together... I feel like I should say that I, I mean you, I mean..." Fox let out an exasperated sigh, not used to having trouble with words.

"I wouldn't mind if it _did_ happen..."

 _'Wait, was that his way of asking me out? Fox is asking me out?! What do I do? What do I say? Do_ I _really want to?'_ Wolf had never thought of that eventuality... Fox had never been one of his 'romantic interests'. Then again, _nobody_ was.

"You don't have to say anything right now. Don't force yourself. Even if it doesn't happen, I still would want to stay friends." Now Fox was facing the ground, smiling to himself. "That being said, lets go back to the party Wuffy. The others were wondering where you went off to."

And like that, his doubts had abolished into nothing but regret. Thinking Fox would do something like that was probably the least plausible answer, yet he thought so anyway. The two stood up, facing towards the doorway they came from. Fox gave him a small kiss on his cheek, and then walked inside, prompting the lupine to do the same.

"Also, don't call me Wuffy in front of your friends please..."

"No promises."

* * *

 _'What's wrong with him?'_ Fox wondered. Wolf had been acting weird all day; quiet, shifty, staring off for who knows how long out the window. Not that he wasn't _usually_ quiet around him, but this felt different.

The two were making their way down the lively streets; the sun seemingly bursting with exuberance adding to this. Lyla park, a request made by _Wolf_ of all people. _'He never wants to go out when_ I _suggest somewhere...'_ Fox thought bitterly. The vulpine had also refrained from his previous 'affection' antics, not wanting to bother Wolf. Content with being just friends, avoiding pushing him away.

A tug to his jacket informed Fox that they had arrived. "So, now that we're here what did you have in mind?"

No reply. What did he expect? "Want to just walk around for a bit?"

A slow nod of his head, at least _that_ was something. As they walked, Fox settled with watching what others were doing, as his company was being _boring_. It was nice being with him though, and that made it worth it.

Families littered the parks, playing all sorts of games. Kids wanting to play football, forcing their unsuspecting parents to go in net. Rather large friend groups gathering for a picnic together, laughing amongst themselves at inside jokes. Couples were also quite frequent around them. Going on dates, holding hands, showing their affection publicly without a care in the world for what others thought.

A twinge of jealousy hit the vulpine.

From what he gathered, he believed Wolf doesn't want to date, nor does he intend on doing so. This silence might have been a product from that, actually. Biting his lip in anxiety, he decided to reconcile with the lupine... But not yet.

It was easier flirting with Wolf not knowing how he _actually felt_ about it; discomfort and annoyed, dissuading the vulpine from continuing. Hand twitching, crying out to be allowed to find its way to another. _'No Fox, you can't!'_

"Wait, is that..?" A surprised voice from beside the two caused Fox to turn around, to be greeted with a lithe vixen and what he assumed to be her boyfriend. "Oh my God it is! You're Fox McCloud, aren't you?" She asked ecstatically.

"Uh... Yeah?" He really didn't want to be found by a 'fan'. Luckily for him, it seemed that she had a boyfriend and he _wouldn't_ be getting bombarded with requests to go out with her.

"Who's this, babe?" It seemed her escort was being jealous, bringing a crooked smile to his face.

"What, you _don't_ know him?"

"You _know_ I'm not that all into celebrities."

"Fox McCloud. As in _the_ Fox McCloud of Star Fox. He's a hero!" He never liked it when people called him a hero, a strange sense of over-modesty. It made him sound bigger and better than most, when he was just _one_ fox.

"Oh? And who's that, then, miss 'I know all the popular people'"

"Is that... Wolf O'Donnell? I heard he got pardoned recently, but what are you two doing together?"

That name provoked something, though. Anger. "Wait, that bastards Wolf O'Donnell?!"

Wolf looked around, trying to avoid conflict. _'Sure, he knows Wolf but not_ me? _Ugh, that makes things a lot harder'_ "Yeah. Is it weird to be hanging out with a friend?" Ignoring the enraged vulpine beside her.

"You're _friends_ with this monster?!" He shouted, startling Wolf. That was a word the lupine knew all so well. _Monster_.

"Now, now babe. Chill, I'm sure he's not all that bad."

"This guy killed _hundreds_ during that war. My dad could have been one of them."

"Key word there: _Almost._ " Fox bit back. "You still stuck up on what _could_ have been? It's been years since then."

 _'Please, Fox. Don't do this again...'_

"Stuck up? You think this guy _deserves_ to be here after all he's done?"

 _'No, I don't...'_

"Babe, stop it. I'm sure he's not as bad of a guy as you're making him out to be."

 _'Wrong.'_

"He's done far more good than _you've_ done for this system! What did you do, play hide and seek with the Aparoids while _we_ sorted it for you?"

 _'Stop! I'm not worth the effort!'_

"Sure, because fighting for a _madman_ like him is 'good'. Just like leading a group of murderers and pirates."

 _'And there's that too...'_

"God I can't stand to hear someone as conceited and bitter as you. You really don't know anything, do you?"

 _'You're making yourself out to be the bad guy now. It's not helping!'_

"I don't know _who_ you think you are, but from the sounds of it you're just another pompous _celebrity_ who thinks he's better than everyone else. I bet you think murder is alright too, don't you? You're _just as bad as he is!_ "

He couldn't stay out of this any longer. Wolf was fine with people berating him, but not Fox. He snarled at the other as his face transformed into something vicious. "Shut. The. **Hell**. Up!" A breathy growl let out towards the other.

"What yo-" Wolf lunged at him, only to be pulled back by the back of his shirt. Here Fox was, defending him, and when he tries...

"Looks like my time here is up. Gotta hang with someone who doesn't make me want to punch them in the face. Bye." Turning around and pulling Wolf with him. He kept his hand clutching the piece of cloth on the lupines back, seemingly dragging him along.

 _'I messed up...'_ Wolf let out a faint whimper, ashamed in himself. The vixen ran up to catch up to Fox.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what got into him."

"It's fine, _you_ shouldn't be the one apologising." He sent the other vulpine an angry glare. "Don't worry about it." She quickly scampered off towards her boyfriend, proceeding to scold him.

 _'He's upset with me. I know he is.'_ Weaving through the trees, Wolf in hand, they found them situated at a lone pond. Small beams of light shone through the thicket of leaves overhead. The grip loosened, freeing the lupine from his confinement. Fox made no move, so Wolf decided he would sit down by the lake — as far away from Fox as possible.

 _'Now what am I supposed to do... My plans have been ruined!'_ Wolf thought spitefully to himself. When he asked a few days ago, it was _supposed_ to be a nice day out, but of course just him _being_ there caused problems. He looked at his reflection in front of him, not liking what he saw.

 _'Screw up. Failure. Monster. Detriment. Nuisance. Murderer.'_ Any negative he could think of, all of them swarmed his head. The reflection distorted, sending ripples across the once motionless water. One look, and he could tell where it came from. It felt like forever since he last cried, and why now of all times, he didn't know. Perhaps it was just circumstance.

How could he forgive himself if others couldn't? It wouldn't be right. That would be vanity. Just because _someone_ — glancing over to the vulpine — could, doesn't mean everyone would. And neither does it mean that he deserved it...

Comforting arms encompassed the lupine, startling him. "Stop..."

The reflection shook its head in defiance. "You're thinking too much."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not mad at you, if you think that's it. In fact, I'm actually happy you did that."

"H-happy?"

"I could see, after everything he said about you... I know it hurt. But when he said something about me, you flared to life to protect me." A loving smile etched onto Fox's face. "I tried to defend you, even though I know you don't like it, because I wanted you to see he's wrong."

"He's not wrong... I'm wrong. My whole existence is wrong."

"I'll never believe that, and some day you won't too. I'll make sure of it."

Fox gently stroked his chest, drawing out a pleased noise from Wolf. _'Maybe it's no too late to say.'_

"Also," Fox cutting in before he could say anything. "you've been acting weird all day. What's wrong?"

"I have?"

Baffled, Fox responded. "Clearly. What's got you thinking so much?"

"I... I'm done with thinking..." Fox raised one ear in response, not having a clue what he could be talking about. "I've been so stupid. Why it took me this long to realise, I'll never know. I'm such an idiot." He gently murmured, Fox only barely being able to hear him.

"What are you saying, Wolf?"

"I'm saying... Actually." Wolf turned towards the other, planting a kiss of his own on the others muzzle. Fox's eyes shot open in response. "That. You've been the only one who's cared about me and... I want to give it a try. I'm happy when I'm with you, and you like me too so..."

"It took you a week to decide, huh?" Fox smirked at the other. "Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you... For being the only one to believe in me." He lovingly rubbed his head against Fox's.

"You know this means I'm going to be calling you Wuffy all time time now, right?" Wolf let out an exaggerated groan in mock annoyance. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I will..."

* * *

Months later, and Wolf finally felt like he had a place to belong. Sure, Sargasso was nice, but it couldn't even hold a candle up to this. Surprisingly enough, when they had returned his team had been pardoned. Apparently, they were actually proud of Wolf and his efforts with Sargasso. Having a home for them meant crime rates went down elsewhere as they didn't have to. And there was his help during the invasion which helped a lot.

Though, it took a while for the senate to accept the proposal. They were too used to using Wolf as a poster boy for crime, of all the evil in the world, that they flat out rejected it. Luckily, with the help from a certain special vulpine who was honoured as a war hero, it worked out. They couldn't fight against _the_ Fox McCloud.

The sun had just risen, casting a deep orange glow upon the entire horizon. Light seeped in from the closed curtains, illuminating the person in question. The emanating light accentuated his orange fur, vibrant to the otherwise dark bedroom. It felt metaphoric to Wolf, as if his life was the darkness which surrounded him, and Fox was the only light burning, trying to ward it off. As time passed, the room got brighter, all the while Wolf just stared down at the vulpine in his arms.

"Y'know... I never would have expected this..." He whispered gently to himself, as to not wake the other up. "Why someone as perfect as you decided to take pity on me, to accept me, to give me a reason to live, I'll never know. But all I can say is thank you." He let out a gentle sigh, his muzzle resting just above the others. "I know I don't deserve this, and so does everyone else. But I couldn't be happier, and as long as you'll have me, I will gratefully accept." He gently kissed the top of his head, then closed his eyes as he moved his chin on top.

"It wasn't pity..." Fox let out quietly. He moved back to look into the others eyes, the emerald eyes seemingly gleaming at the other. "And don't say you don't deserve it, because you're the _only_ one who deserves it..." Fox moved in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on the others lips to show this.

"You'd made your mistakes, you repented for them, and you got your redemption... I couldn't be happier for you. Don't be saying stuff like that ever again, okay?"

Wolf moved in to kiss the other again. It wasn't often he got sentimental, but sometimes he couldn't stop it. A lone tear fell from his eye, as Fox moved up his hand to wipe it away. His hand remained rested on the others cheek, lovingly staring at the other.

"Just so you know, you're my Wuffy, and I'm never going get rid of you. You're stuck with me for life." A huge smile etched onto his face. At first, Wolf didn't like the choice of nickname given to him, but it had started to grow on him. It was cute.

"I love you, Fox."

"What, still no nickname for me?" He grinned at the other. Wolf refrained from using pup, as he was unsure if the other liked it or hated it.

"It's hard to get a nickname as perfect as you." Fox let out a small laugh in response. "Fine... I love you, Foxy."

"Perfect!" Fox giddily responded. "I love you, too, Wuffy." And to emphasize this, he hugged the other tightly. "So... Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure, do whatever you want."

" _Whatever I want,_ eh?" Fox slyly suggested, looking at the blush that formed on the others face.

"I mean... I, uh..." Wolf stuttered, clearly flustered.

Fox bursted out laughing at the others embarrassment. "I'm joking." He stuck out his tongue to the other. "But yeah, bed time." Giving Wolf one last kiss before he lowered his head to rest against his chest, sighing in satisfaction.

He'd wasted so much time in the past, dwelling over his actions. But now, Wolf never intended to do so ever again. All he wants is to spend the rest of his life with the person he loves, the one who gave him a chance to show what he could be. His perfect Fox. His hero...

"Love you..." He gently whispered in the others ear, as sleep soon enveloped the two.

* * *

 **End note:**

I've noticed that my one-shots have a common formula of ending somewhat in similar ways... This also probably could have not been a WolfxFox fic but the inner shipper inside wouldn't allow me to _not_.

This ended up longer than I was expecting. I keep getting carried away with these little ideas and don't stop writing until I notice it's 3 o'clock and I should be in bed... I hope you all enjoyed this, anyway! New chapter for my main story _should_ be up soon!


End file.
